Peitho's Apocalypse
by Burnzs
Summary: There's more than one way to survive a zombie apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Author's note:**

**Hi All! I am now on my second story. I kinda had this idea but didn't want to stop my other story to work on this one, so I probably won't update this story as often as The invincible man. I kinda just want to use this when I get writer's block. ANYWAYS! Please review, still looking to improve my writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own left 4 dead.**

Cheryl checked her reflection. Now usually, you aren't supposed to worry about that kind of thing in a situation like this, but Cheryl was different. She knew her beauty was key to her survival. Her long black hair fell down to her shoulders. It had the innate ability to remain beautifully wavy no matter what the situation. She had already had boomers puke on her several times and still, it remained stylish.

For her ensemble, she wore a red skintight miniskirt and blouse. Along with hiding bloodstains and providing mobility, her outfit also showed off her attractive curves. She leaned down and began applying her makeup. Because she owned a cosmetic factory, she saved the best for herself. Not only did this makeup make her look good, it also acted as a moisturizer and kept her skin wrinkle free.

Cheryl grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door forward. Todd and Chad jumped back as she walked out. Clearly, they had been spying on her, but they had the delusion of smoothly avoiding getting caught. These two may have been perverts, but she looked at all the zombie corpses, reminding herself why she hung out with them.

When she first met them, she had just lost her family and was hiding in the bathroom of a safe house. She was trembling from the sight of the guard being torn apart by a tank. She heard the door open and walked out hoping to find help. What she got instead were the idiot brothers. They stared at her with so much lust and envy that it scared her more than the apocalypse. Not wanting to deal with this at the time, she grabbed a gun on the counter and pointed it at them. She gave them the impression that she wouldn't hesitate to shoot. Luckily, they bought her act. She agreed to let them "have" her if they followed her through the city and protected her.

She put on a tough attitude while they were around. She acted mean and used her sexuality to get them to do what she said. Eventually, she became this temptress and began to think of this as the only way to survive.

They had traveled together for several days now. When they were traveling through the streets, they came across a movie theater and went in for supplies. There had been a makeshift safe room in the back. It was obviously makeshift because it was apparent that zombies had broken in. On the bright side, though, there was plenty of food and medical supplies. She stuffed an ample amount in her fanny pack and headed out.

She walked a ways until she was stopped by crying. She looked around, not wanting to run into the witch. Right now just wasn't a good time. She started to walk away from the crying.

Todd and Chad had other plans.

"Witch!" Todd hissed.

"Watch this!" Chad yelled, "I'll show you that I can be your man!" he started off toward the crying.

"No way, man!" Todd yelled back, "I'll do it!" he started following.

"Idiots!" She said. She knew this wouldn't end well, but she still had use for them, so she followed.

They followed the wails into a parking garage until they came up to the fifth floor. Cheryl stopped at the doorway, but the guys quietly snuck in to find the witch. She noticed a safe house door just a little to her right. At least they had a haven for after the idiot brothers released their testosterone. She sat down by the door and listened.

At first, it seemed too quiet for anything to happen, and then she heard the scream. She forced herself to remain sitting. The echo of gun shots bounced through the hallway, increasing her uneasiness.

The gunfire ceased, followed by a witch scream. Cheryl stood up and headed toward the door, sighing. These two meat heads were going to get themselves killed, or worse, get her killed. She stepped toward the door, but she was stopped by a figure that ran straight out the door and past her.

The witch didn't even acknowledge her. This made her feel uneasy. If the witch was here, then where were Todd and Chad? She ran in and checked the scene. There was a lone body that caught her eye. It was basically unrecognizable, the cuts and blood made sure of that. The thing that caught her eyes was the dog tags on the wrist of the corpse.

"Chad Andrews." She read. She was furious. They came this far just to get killed by a lousy witch? Now her survival chance dropped tremendously. The witch must have knocked Todd out the window and unleashed hell on Chad. She saw Todd's gun by the window, confirming her explanation. She walked over to the ledge, and tried to find Todd's body and found him hanging on the edge.

"Finally!" he yelled, "now that you are here, I can finally drop down."

"Don't be stupid!" she yelled back, "hang on, I'll help you up!"

"No way!" he yelled back, "I AM tough! This fall won't kill me!"

Cheryl was surprised. This guy's brother just died, but he was still willing to do this stupid stunt just to impress her. This pissed her off eve more. "Drop the bravado!" Cheryl yelled, "I need you up here to protect me!"

"Bye!" he said, disappearing from view.

Cheryl moved closer to the edge so she could watch in horror as Todd's flailing body sped toward the ground. She was surprised to see him flip over and land on his feet.

"See?" Todd yelled up, "I won't die that easy!" Then he fell over, clutching his knee, "Damn it!" he yelled, he looked up at Cheryl then yelled, "Do you think you could help me out?" I think it may be broken!"

Cheryl turned around to head out the door when the cry of the horde rang out. She turned and looked down at Todd with an icy smile, "I have no use for someone with a broken leg!" she yelled.

"You bitch!" he yelled. He whipped out his pistol and readied himself for the oncoming horde.

She turned and headed back into the building, pleased to hear Todd cursing her name as the final gunshot fired. Silence filled the area and Cheryl closed the safe house door.

**Author's note:**

**There you have it. I have written my second fan fiction's first chapter.**

**I'm sorry for any facts I may have gotten wrong. I have a feeling I might end up changing this chapter.**

**Until then please critique.**

**I am not a girl, so I may have some trouble with the fashionable terms, so if anyone spots something iffy, please tell me. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's note:**

**For those who either didn't know or didn't want to look it up, Pietho is the Greek goddess of seduction. This is just in case no one got the reference.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own left 4 dead.**

"C'mon, y'all!" Ellis said weakly.

After that attack, the survivors weren't in too good a shape. Ellis was the worst out of them. He had taken a charger, jockey, and spitter attacks head on in sequential order. The zombies kicking him while he was down didn't help much either. Rochelle knew it was her fault. He had pushed her out of the way when the charger came toward her. She dispatched it as quickly as she could, but a jockey took the opportunity to jump on Ellis and run him through spitter acid. She had to do what she could to help him out, but his eyes were starting to lose focus and he started to stumble a little.

She walked up next to Ellis and let him lean on her.

"Thanks, Ro." Ellis said sleepily.

She knew that he was on the verge of passing out, but she didn't know if that was o.k., so she needed to keep him talking. She hated the thought, but she spoke anyways, "Hey, stay awake." she said, "How about," she shuddered, "another Keith story."

She was happy to see him light up, "Sure!" he gave her a sleepy smile, but kept talking anyways, "Did I ever tell you about the time that me and Keith made our own jacks? Well, Keith already had a bouncy ball and we needed something for jacks. We knew we needed something sharp, so Keith went to the junkyard–,"

"Ellis," Nick said, "Is now a good time?" he was limping himself, so he was a bit more irritable than usual.

Rochelle gave him a death look.

"Yikes," he said.

"Please continue," Rochelle said sweetly.

Ellis gave her anther sleepy smile and continued. Rochelle wasn't paying much attention, but at least Ellis wasn't dead yet. They walked a few more meters and they came across a parking garage.

"C'mon, y'all!" Coach yelled, "There might be supplies!" He was the least injured of the four, so he ran ahead, shooting stray zombies. They slowly made it to the garage and up the stairs. The rooms all seemed to have been ransacked by other survivors.

"Nothing," Nick said, "No supplies anywhere! All I found was a body ripped to shit by a witch."

"Shit," Couch said, "and young'un doesn't look too good. If we don't find a safe room with supplies soon, then we're gonna be in deep trouble."

Just as he said that, Rochelle looked up in time to see the salvation of a bright red door. Rochelle leaned Ellis on Coach and ran to get the door. She tugged on the handle with energy she didn't know she had. The problem was, it didn't move. She panicked, her newfound energy slipping away. She started pulling harder, but it still didn't open. She knocked on the door.

"Hello?" she said, "is someone in there?"

Unknown to Rochelle, a pair of green eyes stared out past her.

…

Cheryl stared at the intruders trying to think of what to do. The two men could be used, but the other two might be trouble. The woman may mess with her chances, while the fat one looked too old. He might see through her ruse. She decided to leave them out there, but as she turned around, she heard the sound of something falling followed by the woman, "Ellis, sweetie, hold on!" she cried. She turned to see that the one leaning on the fat man had collapsed.

That's when she got a devilish idea. If she helped them out, then she might be able to earn the trust of the woman and the fat one. Then, she would have two slaves and two protectors. She sighed and stepped forward.

…

Rochelle quickly turned when she heard something fall.

"Ellis, sweetie, hold on!" she yelled frantically. She leaned down to check on Ellis. His pulse was slowing down, and they had already used their last med-kit. Rochelle started thinking about turning around and "breaking" the door down, when she heard a meek voice from the safe house.

"Hello," she heard, "Do you need help?"

Rochelle was filled with elation and she whipped around to meet this survivor. "Yes!" She yelled, "We have an injured man!"

She was met with the beautiful face of a young girl of about 23. She had perfect wavy black hair that fell to her shoulders her bangs covering one eye. Her beauty mark on her cheek made her look like a model. Rochelle instinctively reached up to her own hair, which was tied up in a messy pony tail. The girl seemed to notice her doing this, so she gave her an obviously fake smile. Right now, Rochelle didn't care; she needed in that safe house for Ellis's sake.

The girl opened the door and Rochelle was able to get a good look at her. She was dressed in an eccentric red outfit, but somehow, she made it look good. Her athletic figure was perfect, giving off a very intimidating glow. Rochelle looked at her own figure. She was fit, but this girl was amazing. Before she could compare any further, Rochelle remembered Ellis. She quickly jumped to the side so that Coach could bring in Ellis and set him down on the bed.

…

Cheryl was enjoying this. The woman had already been intimidated, comparing their hair styles and figures. This might be easier than she thought. Now all she had to do was get the fat one. Cheryl grabbed the med-kit from the theater out of her fanny pack and gave it to the fat man, who began to work on the one who collapsed.

**Author's note:**

**There you have it. I have now described Cheryl complete outfit,**** except her shoes. S****o now you know what kind of bombshell she is. Just in ****case I didn't explain well enough, yes, she is hot. Now you just have to stew while I play swamp fever and get material for my other story… MWAHAHAHAHAHA****. Until then, please review. I need critique!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own left 4 dead.**

Coach finished patching up Ellis and joined the circle on the carpet. It looked like Ellis was going to be just fine. Rochelle realized that the introduction that they had had wasn't the best, so she decided to start over.

"Hello," she said, "We might have gotten off on the wrong foot before. My name is Rochelle. This is Coach and Nick. The one sleeping is Ellis."

The girl gave her another fake smile then said, "Hello, My name is Cheryl. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Rochelle had seen this before. This girl was probably going to try to seduce people into doing what she wanted. That explained her appearance.

She thought back to the days in the news station when a girl like that cheated her out of getting that big promotion. Ironically, this was the same promotion that sent her to savannah, so she sort of got what she wanted. She figured that she couldn't do anything anyways, so she decided to play along with this girl.

She smiled at the idea of Cheryl trying to seduce the group. It wouldn't work on Coach because he would probably see through it. Ellis had Zoey, and Nick was an ass. She couldn't wait to see this girl at work. She returned the fake smile and continued on with the conversation.

…

It was working! These idiots actually believed her and Cheryl was enjoying every moment of it. Never had people so easily fallen for her charade before! They laughed at her jokes, they cried at her misfortune, and the bought the whole thing! This might be easier than she thought.

"So how did a young girl like you manage to survive this whole time?" Coach asked.

The show was on. Cheryl began to cry into her hand. She was sure to use deep saddening wails, "My two friends!" she said between sobs, "Chad was killed by a witch and Todd was knocked of a ledge! They were trying to protect me!" she began to cry harder as Coach put his arm around her sympathetically.

"It's alright," Coach said, "we'll help you survive so your friends will live on."

Cheryl sprayed the water works even more in response to Coach's comment. Her goal was to appear as sad and pathetic as she could get. As she cried, she saw Nick get up and walk towards her. It was about time for her to make her move. She waited for him to join the group.

He had other plans.

"Get up!" he shouted, "oh wah, your friends are dead, get over it!"

Cheryl was taken aback. _What an ass! _This might be tougher than she thought. She cycled through her past seduction techniques until she thought of the perfect one. This was going to be so worth it.

"Hey nick?" she said, "Do you think I could speak to you in the other room? Alone?"

"Why?" Nick shot back.

In response, Cheryl got up silently and pulled his hand, leading him to the bedroom.

…

The whole time that Cheryl spoke, Rochelle had to resist rolling her eyes at the dramatic crying and over emotional wailing. If her suspicions hadn't been enough before, Cheryl's sudden "cheering up" at the appearance of Nick made it all the more suspicious. Rochelle waited for Cheryl to leave with Nick, and then she looked over to Coach, happy to see that he didn't believe a word of it either.

"So what do you make of her?" Rochelle asked.

Coach scoffed, "Nice act," he said, "I feel bad for her friends, though."

Rochelle was shocked, "How do you know that that part of her story was true?"

"Simple," Coach said, "The body we found after a witch had gotten it had dog tags identifying it as Chad. The room around the body shows a sign of a struggle, with marks of someone being pushed off the edge."

"So it's not all lies," Rochelle sighed, "but what are we going to do about it?"

"Well," Coach said, "we can't just leave her… How about we give her the benefit of a doubt?"

"How can you say that?" Rochelle said, "This girl is just trouble waiting to happen!"

"She did save Ellis," he said.

…

Cheryl close the door and led Nick to the bed.

"So what did you want?" Nick said, annoyed.

It took all of her effort to keep her face straight. She sat down next to him, putting on one of her more seductive faces.

"Well," she said slowly, "I need a little help," she paused, "I'm weak and defenseless, so I was hoping a big, strong man like you could help me," as she spoke, she twirled her finger on his chest, "Maybe when it's over, I can do something for you," she shifted positions to give the appearance of vulnerability.

Nick narrowed his eyes, "Yeah?" he said quietly. He sat down next to her and continued, "Maybe you could do something small for me right now."

"Yes?" Cheryl asked, also narrowing her eyes.

"Jump in front of a zombie to slow it down!" he yelled, making her jump. He jumped up and stormed out. Cheryl wasn't sure what just happened. She had never been turned down before. What did she do wrong?

She looked at the nearby mirror and scanned her outfit, looking for something that might have turned him off. Her eyes fell on her fanny pack and she rolled her eyes. The only reason that she kept it was because it was a gift from Todd. Now that he was dead, she didn't need the eye sore messing with her chances. What she needed was a new carrier for her stuff. Somehow, she had to get to the mall that she had passed earlier.

…

"She did save Ellis," Coach said.

"I guess you're right," Rochelle gave in.

She looked up at the door that Nick and Cheryl had disappeared behind. Some time passed, but before Rochelle could get up to find out what happened, she was stopped When Nick screamed, "Jump in front of a zombie to slow it down!"

"Great." Coach said, "What did she do?"

Nick stormed out of the room and headed toward the door, "I'm taking watch," he said.

Cheryl walked out, traces of tears on her face. Rochelle grabbed her in a sideways hug, "It'll be okay," she said, "Nick will warm up to you."

"Thank you," she said, sniffling.

Rochelle led Cheryl back to Coach and they sat down. Now that Nick was gone, they could get some real decisions made.

"I think we should go to the mall," she said, "I'm almost out of supplies so I need to get more."

"Good idea," Coach said, "Rochelle, why don't you and Cheryl make the trip?"

Rochelle had to bite her tongue to stop from objecting outright.

…

Rochelle waited for Cheryl to leave the room before confronting the older man, "All right, what's the deal?" Rochelle said, "I don't want to be stuck with her!"

"Just humor her," Coach said, "Pretend like she's fooled you."

"Why me?" Rochelle whined.

"You're the only woman." He said, "I don't think she'll be as satisfied if I fall for it."

"Fine," Rochelle said. She picked up her supplies and walked to the door. She met up with Cheryl and they headed out.

**Author's note: There you have it. I actually had this chapter written in my notebook, its just that my freaking computer broke, so i couldn't upload it. Sorry about that. ANYWAYS! A special thanks to JacksDirtySecret for the correction on the fanny pack. I will definitly fix that in the story. I said I would find a way to subtly change it and I did. Yay. In the meantime, please reveiw.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own left 4 dead.**

**A.N. My writing style changed a little. I'mma try to finish the story soon.**

Rochelle slammed the door shut and barricaded the door before turning to Cheryl. The younger woman was barely panting from the exertion of sprinting across the parking lot.

She sighed. At least if worst came to worst, they would be able to escape fast enough. Now the plan was to get in, find supplies, and get out. She scanned the shelves in search of anything to use.

She looked over to Cheryl in time to see her throwing her fanny pack down and pulling a brown messenger bag down from the shelf. She frowned.

"I know that the messenger bag is cute, but isn't it more practical to have a fanny pack? It seems a little more necessary."

Rochelle bit back a scathing comment when the other woman shot her a smug and conceited look, "You'd think that, but this is very necessary."

Rochelle sighed, "Whatever, let's just get what we need and scat."

Cheryl chuckled humorlessly, "A good plan, " she made a quick movement and Rochelle suddenly found herself at gunpoint, "I've got a better one. How about I shoot you and head back alone?"

Rochelle blinked slowly, looking back and forward between the girl and the gun, "Excuse me?" there was no fear in her voice, just utter bewilderment. After a few precious seconds, Rochelle realized that she was serious and she scowled in response to the threat, "You do realize that there's a zombie apocalypse outside right? If you kill me, then you'll be all alone and I doubt that you'll be able to make it back without someone else."

Cheryl shrugged, unperturbed by the dilemma, "I'm sure I could move fast enough."

Rochelle rubbed the bridge of her nose, "We don't have time for this. Just grab the supplies you needed and we can go."

Cheryl waved her gun childishly in Rochelle's face, "I've got you at freakin' gunpoint!" she whined, "Aren't you going to at least pretend to be scared to, I don't know, try to get out of it or something?"

Rochelle crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "No."

Cheryl huffed and cocked the gun, "How about now?"

Rochelle rolled her eyes.

Cheryl growled and puled the trigger, and Rochelle felt the bullet whiz by and graze her cheek. She only huffed, "You're wasting ammo."

Cheryl blinked stupidly and she frowned. Before she could even open her mouth to respond, the bullet ricocheted off the wall and began to bounce off the walls, causing sparks in it's wake.

Rochelle watched the bullet and showed fear for the first time in the whole conversation, "That's awfully loud."

Cue a shout from a horde and Cheryl's expression matched Rochelle's. Cue a roar from a tank and Rochelle's expression turned practically murderous, "You're really stupid, you know that?"

Before Cheryl could respond with an oh so witty response , the wall that held the door to the safe house suddenly gave out and the two women found themselves staring down a tank, and it looked rather menacing if Rochelle said so herself.

The two women silently agreed on a truce and they both made a beak for it. Rochelle focused straight ahead, dodging the zombies that appeared in her line of vision. Of course, the smashing sound from the unwanted guest behind her was encouragement enough for her to run faster.

The two found themselves running over a pier, which in retrospect probably wasn't the best idea, but they could do nothing more and they both jumped on a speed boat that thankfully started. Rochelle steered out onto the middle of the bay and was pleased when the zombies stopped and reached out towards them as if the could reach over the several kilometers of water to drag the two into the crowd.

Rochelle and Cheryl breathed a collective sigh of relief and the tuned towards each other, "Now," Rochelle began, "where were we?"

Cheryl was interrupted once again when a large splash stopped all conversation. Rochelle looked over to the shore and visually blanched. The tank didn't seem to happy about it's lack of victory and it was throwing large slabs of concrete at them.

Rochelle had no choice but to take evasive maneuvers. She sped away, weening in between the flying debris with skill born of desperation.

She drove until the rocks came fewer as the distance was increased. The two shared a short glance of victory. It was made short by the fact that Rochelle's glance conveniently alerted her to the large waterfall drop off that resided behind the other woman's shoulder.

"Shit!" she cursed and she started the boat again to try to out race it. Alas, it seemed that they had used up all their good fortune for the day. She could only watch in horror as the boat went over the falls and her world went white.

**End**

**A.N. My cliffhanger is not very effective.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own left 4 dead.**

Rochelle's head felt like a group of can can dancers decided to do a number on her skull. If the throbbing wasn't enough, she now had to worry about the 130 pounds of deadweight in the form of damsel in distress. Thankfully, the messenger bag somehow made it through the crash and the supplies inside were waterproof.

She took the med kit from inside and did her best to clean up and patch any wounds that they had. Fortunately, the only thing she had to worry about was the gash on the side of Cheryl's head and a few scrapes and bruises on her part. She was even lucky enough to find a nearby safe house to drag the little priss to safety.

From overlooking their location on the map, it looked that the two of them had been washed pretty far down stream. If they were to trek back to the safe house and meet the others, then they probably had about four days to make the trip. Ellis would probably heal in three and Coach would wait one day out of the pre-established conditions that one of them might have gotten lost.

As if on cue to end Rochelle's inner turmoil, Cheryl began to stir. Of course, conflicted or not, this girl held her at gunpoint and that just wasn't something you did. Rochelle would let her displeasure be known.

With that, she unceremoniously dumped some of the water on her sleeping temporary partner, "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty. We have a long trek ahead of us."

"Whaa..." was Cheryl's intelligent response.

Rochelle didn't wait for her to get her bearings. She pulled the girl up and shoved an assault rifle into her hands and she led the other girl out the door. Thankfully, Cheryl was so disoriented that she didn't even respond and just followed quietly, only awaking from the noise when she shot the zombies. It wasn't until much later in the safe room that she protested, though Rochelle did not foresee the argument.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" she said, "I just threatened to kill you and you're still letting me help you? Shouldn't you, like, try to kill me in return or something?"

Rochelle rolled her eyes at the dramatics, "Desperate times messes with people's rationality. I'll let you plead temporary insanity."

Cheryl sighed, "Sounds good," she accepted, but she was still wary.

And with that, a shaky friendship was formed. The two made their way through the forest back towards the safe house and other people. However, they were stopped when they hit the large waterfall that had put them in this situation.

However, the waterfall ended up being a little more than originally perceived. In actuality it ended up being an abandoned dam that had been damaged. So that the water overflowed. The skeleton from the dilapidated wall could still be seen around the flowing water.

Rochelle sighed dejectedly, "Well, this sucks. I guess we better start climbing."

Cheryl agreed reluctantly, but followed in silence. As they made it up the stairs, they were met with a very dark, dank door that blocked their way. Cheryl motioned for the other woman to be quiet and she slowly creaked the door open, only to be met with a very disheartening sight.

There, in the room, stood a large group of men that looked up from what they were doing to stare at the two trespassers, and Rochelle tried to hide her grunt of disgust when she noticed the blatant flash of desire that came into their eyes when they laid eyes on Cheryl.

"Well, hello there." A man stepped forward, the perceived leader stepped out and spoke with a drawl without even trying to hide the fact that he was checking out Cheryl's body, and Rochelle, noticed, not without a little concern, that a few were shooting gazes her way.

Once it was clear that they weren't getting out any time soon, Cheryl straightened and dusted herself off. If Rochelle wasn't so close behind her, she never would have heard when the other girl muttered, "It's show time."

…

Rochelle looked on with a mixture of awe and disgust as her temporary traveling partner cleaned off her blade, the corpses of their would-be rapists strewn all over the room. In all honesty, the reporter didn't know if she approved of the younger girls approach, but she couldn't deny its effectiveness.

Cheryl had entered the room, changing her visage into an innocent and weak girl, a far cry from the tough, gun toting individual that had entered the building. After a few soft words to the leader, she had jumped on him and the two began a make out session to end all make out sessions. Before Rochelle could even react, the leader fell to the ground dead from a knife in the throat, and before any of the men could react, Cheryl had stolen the dead man's machine gun and mowed em' all down.

Rochelle rubbed the area between her eyes to stave off the oncoming headache, "I don't know whether I should praise you, or be disappointed in the male population.

Cheryl shot her a winning smile, "Either would do just fine."

She rolled her eyes in response, "Let's just get out of here. The safe house with the others shouldn't be too far."

Cheryl nodded, "Well alright," she pulled up the leader's machine gun with a feral smile, "but I'm keeping this."

Rochelle nodded, "Whatever, let's just get out of here."

They hadn't even made it two steps out of the dam when they heard a familiar roar and the sound of a large creature ambling towards them. The two shared a look before they both took off towards the abandoned city ahead of them, the roar of the now visible tank following behind them.

Just as they hit the street, they were stopped when they heard another roar and a second tank stepped out and began running towards them. The two shared a look before they made their way down a third street, neither enjoying when they heard the tanks run into each other and instead of fighting like they had hoped, the rumbling grew twice as big and it was coming closer, showing that the tanks had joined forces.

The two girls made their way down the alley as fast as they could and they ducked behind a dumpster just as the tanks rounded the corner and ran past their hiding spot.

Cheryl looked over to Rochelle with a resigned look on her face when the sounds of the tanks did not cease, showing that the two meaty monsters were searching for them, "You know if we don't do something, then they'll find us."

Rochelle let out a frustrated huff, "And what would you suggest we do? There's no way that we can out run both of them, and without a weapon, I'm useless."

Cheryl looked her in the eyes, "Run for it, and "I'll try to distract them, and I'll get away as fast as I can. A single target is harder to catch."

Rochelle shook her head, "If you do that, then there's no way that you'll survive! I'm sure that we can come up with a better solu-."

"There is no better solution!" Cheryl interrupted, and she looked over to the older woman with a sigh, "Look, just let me do this. I need to repay you for saving me even though I almost killed you. I need to do this."

Rochelle held her gaze and the two had a stare off as the rumbling sounded around them. Rochelle looked away first, "Fine," she breathed out in defeat, "But you better get back in one piece."

Cheryl gave a weak smile, "Hey, sure thing. I'll meet you at the safe house," and with that, she ran off.

Rochelle waited until she heard the gunfire and the sound of the tanks ambling away before she jumped out from behind the dumpster and ran to where she remembered the safe house being. She called into the room and was relieved to see the familiar face of Coach calling to her as he unlocked the room and shooed her inside.

Rochelle held no delusions that Cheryl had survived. She looked back to the door and said a quick silent prayer to the young woman who gave her life so that she could escape.

**End**

**AN. How about that ending? I know it sucked, but I realized that when I tried to write this story, I had taken on more than I could handle. It was my second story, so I'm going to blame it on noobie naiveté. I apologize if it does not meet up to actual writing standards, but I have finally finished it. I actually tried my hand at writing a sexy scene for the seduction of the large group of men, but I utterly failed. I tried to get my brother to write it for me, but he ended up writing a scene where the zombies broke into the room and raped the men and the two women. He thought it was hilarious, and I was less than a little amused. *shrugs* You can just disregard this story if you want, maybe use the idea for your own, whatevs, just please don't use this story to label my other stories, I'd like to think that I write better than this nowadays. I suppose I could try a rewrite later, but right now, I don't want to, so…**

**K, bye!**


End file.
